


Rehusando

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido no quería decir tal cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehusando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuullen @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuullen+%40LJ).



No era que odiase el dulce.

En realidad le gustaba, al menos un poco, pero había una gran diferencia entre comer algo dulce y hacerlo frente a alguien, mientras caminaban por un parque de diversiones y demostrando tanto gusto.

Tomándose el tiempo para saborearlo, lamiendo la cuchara antes de volver a introducirla en la jalea y llevar más a su boca, pasando su lengua por sus labios antes de comer un poco más. Tal como Choutarou estaba haciendo.

Era patético, algo que personas de su edad no deberían hacer y que ciertamente él no debería estar observando con tanta atención.

—¿Shishido-san, seguro que no quieres...?

Tener de repente la mirada de Choutarou en él lo sobresaltó, pero no al punto de dejar que se notase.

Shishido guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando parecer indiferente mientras continuaba caminando tan normalmente como podía.

—Ya dije que no.

Choutarou pareció querer replicar, pero luego bajó su mirada y volvió al dulce, aunque quizás con menos entusiasmo que antes.

Y así estaba bien, sí. 

Porque por mucho que detestase verlo así fuese un poco triste, sabía que si Choutarou seguía insistiendo podría terminar cediendo. 

Pero no quería decir algo tan patético como que sí, comenzaba a querer un poco de jalea, pero no de la que quedaba en el recipiente plástico sino la que estaba en la comisura de los labios de Choutarou y que Choutarou mismo todavía no había notado ni limpiado con su lengua.

Cosa que él quería hacer... y que definitivamente no diría en voz alta.


End file.
